Radioactive: the 2nd Hunger Games
by CelticGames4
Summary: The First Hunger Games has just ended and 14-year-old Nate McIalwain just lost his best friend in the Arena. And... Things are changing in District 2. Academies are being built, the orphans are being sent off to live in them... His District is taking to this pageant. Motivated by revenge on the District that killed his best friend, Nate goes where nobody wants to go: the Arena.
1. Past the Point of Rescue

_I hunch over my TV screen to see._

_And I hate it._

_I blink rapidly. This can't be true._

_My mind is having trouble processing what just happened. It's all so hazy to me. It's so hard to believe…_

_But there it is anyways. I hit the pause button for just a second and close my eyes, taking deep breaths._

_When I open my eyes, the 12 boy will be the one dead. It was just a dream… A delusion… A hallucination… It has to be…_

_He's still alive._

_He's still alive._

_He has to be alive._

'_1…._

_2…._

_3….."_

_I open my eyes. _

_But Dill isn't dead. _

_It's still him. _

_I close my eyes again and open them. _

_Panic builds inside me. No matter what the truth is, I'll never be able to face it unless it involves him being alive. _

_I open my eyes again. _

_He's still there. _

_No matter what I do, he'll still be there. _

_I hit rewind anyways. I know it won't change a single damn thing but I want to try just in case… _

_Anyways, I hit rewind and play it again just as the nursery flicks on my screen. _

_And he's asleep. _

'_He's just asleep,' I tell myself, 'He's still alive.'_

_I see both 12 tributes sneak up on him and watch through a crack in my fingers. Just like last time, but this time I can clearly feel myself shaking. _

_It's amazing that my best friend was even ready to put up a fight._

_He was always good like that. You can wake him up and send him off on a marathon, that boy. _

_You CAN. _

_He's still alive._

_He has to be._

_This time, I make myself watch the battle. And I'm terrified by every second of it. But I force my eyes open, no matter how much I want to close my eyes and mute the TV. _

_Suddenly the door to our house bursts open. _

_My mouth drops, I look at the Peacekeepers in shock, tears forming in my eyes. _

_I may only be 13 but I stand up, "Why are you-" _

_They cut off my question and run to my Mom's room, "Watching!" _

_Then they come downstairs to my sister's bedroom, "Girl and Father watching!" _

_Then they walk to the living room that I'm in. I stare at them, mouth still gaping open. _

"_Watching it all twice," one of them says, putting a gloved hand on my back. "You're a real winner," as the other puts checkmarks on a clipboard. _

_I make myself talk casually, like I'm not on the verge of tears, "Yeah… I guess I am…"_

_Then the three file out, slamming the door shut behind them. _

_And when I look back at the TV again, I see it._

_Again. _

_Looks like rewinding didn't work at all. He's still there. _

_His chest is still moving up and down, ever-so-slightly. _

_There hasn't been a cannon yet… Maybe there's hope!_

_His chest moves up and down slightly._

"_Please…" I choke out in a shaky whisper, eyes welling up, "Please get up…."_

_His breathing starts to slow and the puddle of blood around his head doesn't expand any longer._

_His lips form one word. One single word._

_I rewind, just slightly, and watch it again, because I'm almost positive that I read it wrong. _

_I've never been wrong with him before, but I have to be now, don't I? _

_I watch it again and I can't believe. _

_No, I was right the first time, as I always am. Don't know why, but I was right._

_He clearly said it. _

"_Nate."_

_It's the sound of the cannon that finally sets it in stone to me. _

_He's dead._

_Elijah is dead._

_My best friend since we were born is dead. _

_And he was 13. _

_I feel completely numb for a second. I stare at the television and wear absolutely no expression… Have absolutely no thoughts… Just stare._

_Not even sure what I'm seeing, hearing, feeling… All I know is that there's this emotion that's forming in the very bottom of my gut. _

_And it's not a good one at all. But I'm not sure how to describe it._

_It's my sister Cassia's voice that snaps me out of it. _

"_Squirt…?"_

_And that puff of emotion in my chest explodes. _

_Grief._

_Sadness._

_Anger._

_Even fear. _

_I'll never be able to face this world without him. That's a promise. _

_He was my other half. We did everything together! _

_We shared everything. Even my brand new baseballs, even his favorite stuffed animal. We shared it all._

_And his last word, last thought, last anything… Was me. _

_Not Estella, our cat, not his Mom (who died a while back), not his sister Valentina, not his father, not any of the girls at school who had their little schoolgirl crushes on him. _

_His last thought was me. And he wanted the whole nation to know it. _

_That just makes me even more upset._

_Not at him. I don't think there's a single thing he ever could've done to make me upset or mad._

_Of course I'm mad at the Capitol. _

_But, in case you haven't noticed, there aren't a lot of dedicated rebels in the Districts. There never were, never will be, I'm sure. _

_Mandatory viewing time is finally over and I run outside, longing to be away from all people. _

_I've never wanted to be alone before. _

_I've never wanted to be far, far away from all living creatures, but I do today._

_And I will for a long, long time. _

_But I stop short when I hear the wails. _

_All of the shutters at the Crowly place are closed, and as far as I can tell, all the lights are turned off. _

_I can hear Valentina's wails from just outside the wall. _

"_I'm a failure! A terrible sister!"_

_And I know that three-year-old Nickolas must be in there, too. _

_I turn away from there. As far as I can tell, my presence isn't going to help a thing._

_I walk into the forest and find the bush that used to serve as our secret hideout. I don't want to see it ever again. _

_I stomp on the bush and get an insane sense of pleasure from the crunch it makes. _

_Then I sit in a thronbush and sob, screaming until my throat goes raw and crying until my eyes run out of tears and I'm in danger of getting dehydrated._

_Just the thought of him makes it start over again. _

_His eyes. They were huge, and this really deep blue color. They showed so many emotions, all the time. _

_And, even at such a young age as 13, he was pretty emotional. _

_I remember when we got the news that his mother had passed on._

_It was one of the worst moments of my life. _

_His parents are practically my parents, and my parents were practically his. _

_And to hear that she was gone broke my heart._

_He took me by the wrist and dragged me into the forest. He sobbed like I am today._

_But he had me there to comfort him, which I'm not too great at, but I can try._

_It's gotta be better than this. _

_Anything would be better than this. _

_When Elijah was reaped, we were all confused. We had no idea what was happening, the idea of a fight to the death just seemed way too far out there. We never thought they'd actually die for real. _

_Now he's dead._

_He's dead and I'll never see him again. _

_The tears come back, and I use up the rest of my voice screaming. _

_I don't care if I ever talk again. _

_Nobody comes after me. _

_They'd better not. _

_I'm radioactive, past the point of rescue, and I don't ever wanna be saved._

* * *

My heart withered away and died that day.

One thing is for sure.

My name is Nate McIalwain. My best friend was killed unjustly in the very first of the death pageants. But I will get my revenge on the dirty coal miners of District 12.

I'm going to.

You watch me.

Because I **AM** going into the 2nd Annual Hunger Games.

And you bet your bottomside I'm gonna win.


	2. Red Moon

Platinum Krietzer is a fucking douchebag.

I hate everything he is, everything he stands for, everything that he touches!

I hate seeing his face on TV constantly, I hate hearing about him, and I hate the fact that he won the Hunger Games.

Let me rewind a little. Because 12 may've…

May've…

May've…

Um…

Put an end to my best friend…

But it was him and that asshole of an ally of his that _tortured _him. And I will **never **forgive him.

So when they announce to the District that there's another mandatory viewing tonight, I have no idea what it could be.

There's not a prayer that I'll forget my friend, but at this point, I was starting to repair myself.

Well that all ends pretty quickly because I see the President on the screen. He smiles.

"Panem… To honor our first ever Victor-"

I throw my shoe at the TV and groan in frustration. I'm sick of seeing him everywhere!

"Nate…" Cassia says darkly.

"Shut up," I growl, curling up in a ball and looking at the screen over my knees.

"We will be having a Victory Tour! Starting in District 12 and going to the Capitol, all will have the chance to honor a courageous young man on his bravery in the Hunger Games."

I growl at the TV. "Courageous!? Bravery!?"

"Nate, you can't take it out on him-" Cassia starts.

"Yes I can! I can if I want to because he TORTURED-" I choke on my words and bury my head again.

"Nate-"

"Shut up! Cassia, just shut up!"

She sits quietly and sadly.

That idiot is coming here. To **MY** District. **HIS** District. **OUR **home!

The news freshens the emotions of loss and anger and everything bad that I had felt the day he died.

He will never be welcome here.

As soon as the seal of the Capitol flashes, I jump up and stomp to my room quickly. That's the only place I feel safe crying anymore. Someday, somehow, I WILL get my revenge on Platinum Krietzer.

I WILL make his life hell.

I WILL hang him with guilt.

And you bet your ass I'm gonna make him sorry that he even gave a dirty look to my best friend.

And… If I can, you bet that I WILL slit his fucking throat.

Because that's what I did to every bully that ever picked on him, or us, or Ashley and Priscilla.

Ashley… Oh God… I wish I could say I blame him for killing her but she was under a spell. Even so, it takes a lot of gut to kill a little girl like that.

He _might _be able to justify himself for that, but he will NEVER be welcome in District 2. I'll make sure of it.

* * *

The days drag but soon it's the day before that bad excuse for a human being comes to our District.

The memories come back.

Elijah, lying dead.

Blood running out from a wound and forming a puddle around his head.

His breaths… So jagged, shallow… Suffering…

His beautiful eyes closing… His final word, my name…

My heart is cracked open again.

I take the opportunity to sneak out of the window and walk outside in the night.

_Her name is Priscilla Westfall. She's an orphan. She's 12-years-old now. She has long, dirty blonde hair with brown highlights and big brown eyes. Her best friend, a fellow orphan named Ashley, was put in the Arena as a kind of obstacle to the tributes. She wasn't herself… they manipulated her somehow… And Platinum killed her, too. Priscilla was destroyed. I can't stand to see her anymore. The memories she carries are just too intolerable._

"Nate!" she says in a teary whisper, running towards me.

I take off, rolling under the fence skillfully and running through the woods.

I can't talk to her.

Tonight is different than any night I've ever experienced.

When I look up in the sky, there are no stars. Just heavy clouds. And peeping out from them is a moon that's terrifying in its color: it appears blood red.

"Well wouldn't that be fucking appropriate," I growl to nobody but myself.

This is cruel, right here. Torture for me. I don't have my best friend… I miss him every day. I miss him more than his nephew does, more than his brother-in-law does, I miss him **more than his sister does! **

I miss him more than our stray cat does, I miss him more than my family combined, I miss him more than Priscilla does, I miss him more than anything I've ever missed in my life.

Without him, I'm nothing. Without him I will never be anything.

God, I miss him.

The only person who might just miss him more than me is his father. And I consider us to be equal.

I sit on the branch of a tree and look up at the sky, memories hitting me like fresh punches.

I see Dill up there… In the crimson-colored moon in that sky, in the dark, misty clouds… I see Drake up there as well, with that maniacal smile on his face, looking down on me.

I want my best friend back more than anything in my life.

And I've been thinking a good deal of how I can avenge him. But I'm running blank of ideas, besides _PUNCH PLATINUM'S FACE IN._

Tears roll down my cheeks but I've gotten used to it by now. I've become so cold to the world. But as I said, I'm past the point of rescue by now.

I'm hurt beyond repair.

And I feel so tired and sad and upset and angry that I don't even want to think. Because every time I see anything blue-gray, I can't stand it.

I stare at the sky and my heart hurts.

_I don't want tomorrow to happen. _

_I don't want tomorrow to happen._

_~I don't want tomorrow to happen~_

* * *

That's the last thing I think before I open my eyes and it's morning.

My stomach twists in knots. I wipe the sand out of my eyes and they fill with tears.

The skin around them stings like hell but I don't care at this point.

I sit in the tree, watching the sunrise turn to dawn and the dawn turn to morning.

Then I realize that I'm going to have to see him today. In person. And that thought is the worst one ever.

But I suck it up and fall down from the tree, making a half-effort to catch myself.

Then I walk through some jagbushes, half-on-purpose, thinking of how he died and I did nothing but rewind the TV like a retard.

Then I slip back under the fence with a scowl at nothing in particular when I hear the loud noise of a train pulling in.

It's here.

I walk up to Valentina just as our mayor steps up to the microphone and clears his throat.

"Welcome, citizens of District 2," he says gravely.

I look around and catch the illusive green eyes of Brandt Manson, Paulina's younger brother.

Then I look back up on the stage. But instead of seeing a douchebag, I see the mayor still.

"And now, we would like to invite the families of Paulina Manson and Elijah Crowly to step up on the stage," he says quietly. Brandt and his parents walk up. And I take a breath before running up with Valentina and Nick.

For a second, I'm worried that she won't want me up there. But Mr. Crowly takes Cassia's hand as well, walking up on the stage and inviting us with them.

My sister puts her hands around my neck and hugs me from behind. And I know that grip will tighten if I try to pull anything on… him.

I hear Nick crying behind me and Valentina's pained whispers.

"And now, everyone, your Victor!"

The District, all pretty hardcore Paulina fans, boos and cusses and screams at the guy. I almost feel bad.

But when I catch a glimpse of him, that changes. I don't know what I expected. I guess I expected him to be a lot more tired and a lot more broken. Anger grows in my gut. That bastard. I let out a growl and Cassia gives me a hard look. So I stare at him with cold eyes.

He stands in front of us, District 2. I notice first that his bangs are bright silver. And the rest of his hair, pure black. His tie is bronze, suit black.

I am seriously having a hard time controlling my hatred for this guy.

"District 2… Close friends of District 1… I can't say how much I admired Paulina."

I swallow. I really can't wait to hear what he has to say about Elijah. It had better be some damn good stuff, or else I will shut down and never EVER see him as even a person.

"Um… Uh…" he says, glancing from family to family. "I really respect b-both of them. And I'm sorry that they died…"

"YOU'D BETTER DAMN BE!" I shout at the same time as some of the others that shout out in the crowd. I hear Priscilla's voice, so little yet so huge when she needs it to be, scream about Ashley. She will never forgive him for that, either.

He looks scared. I scream mean things at him. I want him to suffer.

"Elijah and Paulina were great. And brave. And I'm sorry they're dead…" he says quietly.

Then he takes the golden trophy and LEAVES!

"Nate…" Cassia whispers.

But the whole District is screaming. "I WILL NEVER FORGIVE YOU!" I shout after him, "YOU WILL BE NOTHING BUT A NO-GOOD BASTARD FOR THE REST OF YOUR FUCKING LIFE, PLATINUM KRIETZER! MARK MY WORDS WHEN I SAY THAT I **WILL** GET REVENGE ON YOU SOMEDAY!" Tears pour out of my eyes and my throat tickles from screaming so loud.

Cassia's grip on me tightens but I feel tears of her drip on my back.

I finally wrestle out of her grip and run home.

I can't believe that he's the winner.

Why did the good have to die away?! Everyone hates fucking Platinum Krietzer anyways, why the hell can't that be Elijah instead!?

I can't let this happen again… These stupid Hunger Games need to have a Victor that is noble, true, and just.

And now I'm smacked in the face by it.

Yes, I really do want to go into the Hunger Games.


	3. The Academies

They've been constructing this huge building right outside my house. To be honest, I have no idea what it is. One day, I saw them carrying weapons inside with them.

Not just guns… Spears, swords, knives, bows, scythes, maces… Whatever's going on, it must be pretty big…

Cassia told me that it's going to be a Training Center. And that's a bit of a scary thought to me.

Anyways, they call a meeting to the Town Square one day about a week after the silver idiot came to the District, and we get to see finally what the building is. It's enormous, looking to have some kind of dorms or something upstairs.

"Citizens of District 2!" the mayor says. Cassia puts her arms around my neck from behind as a kind of warning, I guess, and Valentina stands near us with Trevor. Little Nick stirs and makes whining noises of protest at first but Valentina is able to quiet the little boy.

"As you've noticed, we've been constructing Academies all over the District."

So it's Academies… Maybe I'll actually get some decent education around here.

"The purpose of these Academies is to prepare our teenagers for the Hunger Games."

Of course. Some of the people yell out exclamations of protest and others look furious but stay quiet.

"The Academies will _not _train our children into bloodthirsty killers, but instead educate them on self-defense. District 2 is the District of weapons and masonry, and we have decided it would be a shame if our tributes were not skilled in using these weapons."

His eyes float over and I feel like he's staring me in the face. Yes, I feel like he's referencing Elijah in this whole stupid speech.

"The Academies are there for the purpose of acquainting our District's children with various weapons and plants. That will give District Two a bit of a head-start over our opponents, bringing home more of our children. We understand that District One is doing something similar, but don't know all of the details at this time. The Academies are all equipped with a set of dorm rooms. These rooms will be given first to District 2's orphans, who bravely survived being kidnapped by the Capitol during the revolution."

Then we all hear the most terrifying noise ever.

Priscilla shrieks.

The already-silent Town Square goes dead-silent, the only noise is Priscilla emptying her lungs of all air and busting her vocal chords. I haven't heard a noise that terrible since Elijah died and I wailed like that. It's horrifying, hearing the blood-curdling scream of a twelve-year-old. You can just tell that she's been through too many terrible things to count.

Priscilla finally goes quiet, running from the Square with her head buried in her hands. The meeting was never declared mandatory so nobody follows her.

The Mayor tries to keep talking like nothing happened, but it's even hard for him. "The other dorms will go to whoever wants or needs them." He looks like he has more to say but he concludes his speech early, "This is how District 2 prepares for our future. If your child is reaped, ensure that they have the knowledge to survive by sending them to the Academy." Then he gives a nod and almost immediately, everyone whispers to their loved ones quietly.

"How can they do this?" Valentina whispers. Trevor shakes his head sadly.

But it's what Cassia whispers that gets me.

"You can't be like Elijah, Nate. You're going to the Academy."

That hurts.

That really hurts.

Cassia can tell it hurts me the second it came out of her mouth.

"Nate, wait…"

But I'm the second to yell and run from the Square.

I run as fast as I can, looking to go somewhere far away.

And- OUCH!- I collide with another guy. A big guy. A strong guy.

Fuck.

It's Brandt Manson.

His sister Paulina went into the Arena with Elijah. She was going to kill him, so he killed her.

"McIalwain," Brandt greets.

"Manson," I sneer.

One thing about Brandt is that he's very calm. Another is that he's very unemotional. And he won't even do as much as the slightest smile at you. Even his voice is monotone. Which is why I don't like talking to him. His sister's such a bitch and I can never tell if he's being genuine or mocking me.

"Where are you off to?"

"Not here!" I shout with an eye-roll.

"Priscilla went that way," he says matter-of-factly.

"Yeah yeah, I'm proud of her," I mutter sarcastically, "Now get out of my way."

Brandt rolls his eyes, "Running's not gonna get you anywhere."

"I don't really care," I inform him.

"I don't really care if you're listening."

I stomp away from him and crash in the mud-pit behind my house. I love it because it's legal, miserable, and solitary.

I hate Brandt Manson. And his sister.

I hate Platinum Krietzer.

I hate Dill Archer and anyone who is even remotely related to him.

I hate any Capitolite.

I hate the Academies.

I hate the Hunger Games.

I hate Ashley. I hate Priscilla, too.

And most of all, I hate myself.

* * *

I hate the Academies because I can't help thinking this is them saying that they're embarrassed by Elijah. And I guess Paulina, too, but mostly Elijah.

He made it to the final 5, and she died, what, 5th!?

The first school-day for the Academy by our house is that Monday. And, Cassia is forcing me to go.

I don't want to go. I don't need training!

But I trudge on to school anyways.

I enter the building and the first thing I see is a pair of green eyes looking at me.

Just freaking wonderful.

The next thing I see is a pair of sad chocolate-brown eyes. Priscilla walks over to me and hesitantly takes my hand. I don't fight her. She holds on to my arm and leans up against me as we meet our teacher.

And, let's just say that I had no idea Trevor was any good at using a sword.

Our first day of school is spent with swords. Brandt looks like he's found his paradise in swords, and I'll admit that I like them a lot, too. Trevor spends a good amount of time around me, helping me hold the weapon and showing me the best way to swing.

Brandt looks just as good as I am at the end of the day without any help. It really makes me wonder what kind of sick torture goes on around the Mansons.

When I see Priscilla walking upstairs to the dorms, I can't help but notice how incredibly miserable she looks. It's obvious that she doesn't want to be here, but has no choice. And the chances of anyone adopting her are next to nothing now.

I can't think about Priscilla… I have stuff to be learning myself. If I want to go into the Arena, I want to be ready. Plus, now, I could have Platinum's head off in one clean stroke of a sword. And that thought is both wonderful and terrifying at the same time.


	4. The reapings

It's that day.

It's reaping day.

One year ago, I was going through this cycle, but a lot more confused. Nerves fly around my whole system as they prick my finger to extract the blood. It's pressed down on the sheet of paper and scanned, and the lady nods. I walk away and to the section labeled with a big _**14.**_

I can't believe I'm actually going to go into the Games today. I mean, I don't really have a choice.

Brandt shoves past me to get to the 17's. I feel like that was intentional.

Then again, maybe it wasn't. I really don't care.

I sway from side to side nervously and bite my nails. I can't stand this… The reapings need to start soon.

Our Capitol escort is some crazy woman named Esperanza. She's tall and slender with lavender skin and a long purple dress that swirls at her six-inch black heels.

Ew. I hate the Capitol.

She smiles and taps the microphone with a gloved hand. "District 2! Welcome, welcome, welcome to this so-very-special event!"

Nobody says a word. The vast majority of the District is sending cold glares her way. She can feel the tension in the air: who can't!? So she just smiles and says, "Happy Hunger Games! And may the odds be… Ever in your favor!"

I shudder, remembering last year when the quote was made.

"And, the next event of our reaping ceremonies… A specially-made video from your very own Capitol!"

I glare coldly. This is the dumbest part, besides the part where people actually die.

The video played is the same one from last year. The sad part is that I recognize one of the faces on the screen as being from our District. The boys next to me watch, softer expressions on their faces, but I keep mine stone-cold. I do not enjoy one single part of this thing. But I'm going to go through all of it…

Because I'm insane, I've decided. And I want to avenge Elijah, and this is the best way I know how.

The video fades out and a couple people clap. I accidentally catch the eye of Priscilla and immediately regret it. That chocolate brown makes me melt. Plus, this is her first reaping. She's only 12. And the memories of what happened to Ashley last year… They must be as fresh in her brain as my memories of Elijah. And Elijah is still pretty fresh in my mind… Trust me. Priscilla is scared… She looks so little… Oh, I can't stand it.

I look at the ground as I hear Esperanza's heels walk slowly and dramatically across the stage.

"Our female representative of District 2… Our female tribute is…" she speaks slowly. I'm not sure if she's just so stupid she can't talk any faster, or she's just so cruel as to keeping a whole District of kids waiting to see which two of them will be sent off to their deaths.

Well, one. Because I'm automatically going to be the other… Somehow….

Anyways, she puts her hand into the glass bowl containing the girls' names of every single little girl in the District. That includes Priscilla.

She sticks her hand into the bottom and swirls it around.

The only sound in the whole District is the paper swishing around in the bowl.

You can cut the tension like a string.

Esperanza suddenly selects a piece of paper and takes it out of the bowl. She walks back over to the microphone slowly and the only noise is the echoing of her heels touching the stage.

She unfolds the paper, stares at the words and reads.

_"Priscilla Westfall!"_

* * *

There is no sound in the crowd except for the gasps of a couple of the adults.

My heart breaks. Shatters.

But that doesn't take away the fact that Elijah needs avenged.

And I still intend to do it. Poor little Priscilla doesn't stand a chance, either.

Priscilla waddles stiffly to the stage and steps up next to Esperanza.

She looks so tiny.

I can't think like this.

I glare back up at that Capitol woman and automatically don't care who's to her right.

She walks over to the boys' bowl and puts her hand inside.

I remember last year when the name read was Elijah Crowly. It sure won't be this year.

She takes a name and walks back to the microphone.

Slowly, she unfolds the name and reads: "Talon Davenport!"

Talon, a small 12-year-old boy, makes his way to the stage.

This is my moment.

"NO!" I shout forcefully. Every single eye in the District goes to me. Including my sister's.

"HE'S NOT GOING INTO THE GAMES! I AM!"

I push through the people, running past Talon and to the stage with a single shout.

"I VOLUNTEER AS TRIBUTE!"


End file.
